cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperastan
In victory, there is peace. |demonym = Imperastani |anthem = O' Revered Empire |formationdate = 9/30/2007 |formationtime = 4:04:23 PM |alliance = SOS Brigade |seniority = January 2, 2011 |allianceflag = Sosdanflag1.svg border |team = Blue |teamseniority = 11/15/2009 |deleted = Yes |languages = English, Japanese |government = Monarchy |ruler = Imperator Honorius |image_ruler = Imperator Honorius.gif |religion = Shinto |currency = Yen |statisticsdate= the 9th of February, 2011 |rank = 1,122 |infra = 9,999.99 |tech = 5,560.45 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 8,945.915 |nationstrength = 80,637.183 |efficiency = 67.74 |totalpop = 130,172 |civilians = 105,172 |soldiers = 25,000 |soldiereff = 44,550 |casualties = 336,041 |attacking = 237,604 |defending = 98,437 |casualtyrank = 5,345 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Imperastan is an enormous, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1228 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Imperastan work diligently to produce Silver and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Imperastan has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Imperastan does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Imperastan detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Imperastan will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History The nation of Imperastan signed up for membership of the Legion as soon as it formed, it remained there, with the Emperor sent as Legion envoy to some other alliances. After the travesty of Purplegate, Imperastan's citizens were shaken to the core that such a thing could happen, they panicked, and appealed to their government to find a new home. The leader of Imperastan, chose the Legion's longest and staunchest ally, the Orange Defence Network as that new home. And so from the 13/11/2007, the nation of Imperastan was an ODN nation, with this, the people set out upon great merry making at having found such a nice and stable home, one which is one of the most oldest and respected in all of Digiterra. On the 2nd anniversary of Purplegate, the Emperor decided that it would be nice to explore other parts of Digiterra. In His travels, the Emperor discovered an Alliance called the SOS Brigade and was drawn to it. Eventually it was decided to stay, and so far it has proved a good home for the Empire. Government Since Imperastan is an Empire it is led by the Emperor, may He live forever, and so the organs of government go Emperor -> National Diet -> Prefectures. Ultimate Judicial power also resides with the Emperor, may He live forever, and can be exercised upon His Imperial Majesty's whim, although below the Emperor there is a national court, then prefecture courts, then local courts. To assist the Emperor, there is the Imperastani Imperial Council, which helps the Emperor govern the realm, and rules it in lieu of the Emperor when He is abroad. Administrative Divisions *龍谷地方 - Ryūkoku Province **近衛殿県 - Konoeden Prefecture *東北地方 - Tōhoku Province *近畿地方 - Kinki Province *仲秋間地方 - Naka'akami Province *由利地方 - Yuri Province *鶴城地方 - Tsurugi Province *路理地方 - Rori Province Military Structure The Empire of Imperastan is a progressive country, while it formerly gave out officer ranks only to nobles, the omnipotent and omniscient Emperor, may He live forever, has decreed that now anyone can become an officer in the Imperastani armed forces. The current branches of the armed forces are: *the Imperial Army **Imperial Special Airborne Regiment *the Imperial Navy *the Imperial Air Force